1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flavan compound represented by the formula (I) ##STR2## wherein R represents hydrogen or an alkoxy group, R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or an alkyl group, R.sub.2 represents an alkyl group, a hydroxyalkyl group or a substituted aminoalkyl group, or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, when taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, can form a piperidino group, an N-substituted piperazino group or a morpholino group, and R.sub.3 represents hydrogen or an acetyl group, which is useful as pharmaceutical agent having anti-convulsive, anti-ulcer, anti-arrythmic and diuretic activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as the present inventors know, there have been no prior art compounds having a closely related chemical structure to the compounds of the formula (I) above and having pharmacological activities similar to those of the present invention. The flavan compounds of the formula (I) are therefore novel type of pharmaceutical compounds.